CITA-CITA
by kuncipintu
Summary: "Jadi, Hyuk, apa cita-citamu, Nak?" / Jessica tersedak. / Pak Guru terlihat jauh lebih tua dari biasanya. / Dan Donghae tersenyum ketika melihat sepasang mata bening itu menatapnya malu-malu. / Chibi!HaeHyuk / friendship? shounen-ai? It's all up to you... / Drabble / Fluffy? / RnR, please?


**P**agi ini masih sama seperti pagi-pagi yang lainnya. Matahari bersinar lembut menyambut hangat setiap orang yang akan memulai aktivitasnya hari itu. Daun-daun bergesekan satu sama lain, menyenandungkan lagu alam yang hampir tak terdengar. Angin khas musim semi menari lembut, membelai surai kecoklatan yang tampak halus milik seorang bocah yang duduk di samping jendela kelasnya. Sibuk memandangi pemandangan musim semi yang selalu indah tanpa menghiraukan teman-teman sekelasnya yang sibuk bercanda dan berteriak dan berkejaran dan bernyanyi dan hal-hal yang—menurutnya—tidak penting lainnya.

Ia heran mengapa kebanyakan anak Sekolah Dasar tidak ada yang pernah bisa duduk diam di bangkunya walaupun bel sudah berbunyi nyaring sejak lima menit yang lalu—bocah itu yakin teman sekelasnya tidak ada yang memiliki gangguan telinga jadi mereka pasti mendengar bel tersebut.

Sedikit, hanya sedikit, bocah itu melirik ke depan kelas. Memperhatikan salah satu teman sekelasnya, anak laki-laki bersurai coklat pasir yang bermata bening dan memiliki suara paling cempreng jika dibandingkan dengan murid laki-laki lain di kelas ini. Donghae—bocah tersebut—tidak mengerti mengapa anak itu harus tertawa sedemikian keras dan terlihat begitu bahagia setiap bersama dengan temannya yang bernama Kyuhyun. Donghae juga tidak mengerti mengapa anak itu selalu membentuk kurva sempurna di bibirnya dan lengkungan bulan sabit di matanya pada setiap kegiatan yang dia lakukan—kecuali ketika guru Matematika mengadakan ulangan mendadak.

Donghae bingung mengapa bocah yang saat ini sedang diamatinya itu bisa begitu fokus pada permainan-entah-apa-itu tanpa melihat ke arah lain.

Dengan menghela nafas jenuh, bocah tersebut—Lee Donghae—hanya meletakkan dagunya di atas tangan yang bertumpu pada meja dan mengalihkan pandangan keluar. Terlalu malas untuk memperhatikan tingkah labil teman-temannya. Ia berharap guru yang mengajar—siapapun itu, karena ia memang tidak ingat apa pelajaran pertama hari ini—segera masuk dan menghentikan segala kekacauan yang dibuat oleh teman-temannya.

Yang Donghae tidak tahu; ada sepasang mata bening yang balik mengamatinya sejak awal. Sepasang mata jernih yang berpura-pura melihat ke arah lain ketika sadar bahwa Donghae mengamatinya.

* * *

**CITA-CITA**

_Written by_

**Kun**ci Pi**ntu**

* * *

"**J**adi, siapa yang siap untuk memberitahukan cita-citanya ke seluruh kelas?" suara berat khas pria dewasa terdengar dari depan kelas.

Hening.

Tidak ada satu siswa pun yang menjawab pertanyaan sang guru atau mengangkat tangannya secara sukarela. Mengerti bahwa anak didiknya sama sekali tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk maju lebih dulu, _seonsaengnim_ pun menunjuk seseorang.

Gadis kecil yang manis dengan rambut _blonde _yang terlihat lembut.

"Jessica, apa cita-citamu?" tanya sang guru.

Dengan tersenyum malu, si pemilik rambut pirang itu menjawab; "Saya… ingin hidup bahagia dengan Donghae-_oppa_, _seonsaengnim_,"

Terang saja, jawaban Jessica menuai teriakan 'huuu' dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Jessica hanya menggembungkan pipi—bingung dengan reaksi teman-temannya—dan melirik ke arah Donghae dengan pipi memerah. Sementara yang dilirik tidak menunjukkan reaksi sama sekali.

"Jessica, itu bukan termasuk cita-cita, Nak …," terlihat pria yang terlihat berumur lebih tua dari yang seharusnya itu mengerut kening dengan tampang frustasi.

Jessica hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

Pak Guru kembali menunjuk seorang anak, yang memiliki rambut sewarna pasir dan mata jernih, yang terlihat gelagapan ketika ditunjuk.

"Ano … Saya… saya mau jadi pilot, Pak!" ucap bocah itu lantang dan mantap.

"Mengapa?"

"Biar saya bisa terbang dan keliling dunia!" sahut si bocah itu lagi, dengan nada menggebu-gebu yang kelewat semangat, dan mata hitam bening yang semakin bersinar.

"Oke. Bagus, Eunhyuk." Pak Guru kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah salah satu siswa tambun yang duduk di bangku paling pojok belakang.

"Shindong-_ah_, apa cita-citamu?"

"Cita-cita saya?" bocah yang bernama Shindong tadi menyahut. "Pergi ke tempat dimana orang tidak menanyakan cita-cita saya."

"O-oke. Bagus… mungkin." Pak Guru kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Donghae.

"Donghae-_ah_, coba sebutkan apa cita-citamu?"

"Saya ingin jadi pemilik restoran, _seonsaengnim_." Donghae menjawab dengan mantap dan tanpa ragu. Karena sedari tadi ia memang sudah mempersiapkan kata-kata jika dirinya ditanya.

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Karena saya senang bekerja dengan orang yang pandai membuat makanan enak, seperti _eomma_…," sahutnya lagi.

"Bagus sekali, Nak. Cita-citamu sangat—ada apa, Hyuk?" Pujian Pak Guru kepada Donghae terpaksa berhenti di tengah jalan ketika dilihatnya salah satu muridnya mengangkat tangan—mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Saya boleh ganti cita-cita enggak, Pak?"

"Memang Eunhyuk ingin jadi apa?"

"Saya mau jadi koki yang hebat!" jawab Eunhyuk—bocah dengan mata jernih tadi—dengan bersemangat.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ganti? Tidak ingin jadi pilot saja?"

"Enggak, Pak. Saya mau jadi koki aja, pokoknya."

"Memangnya kenapa, Hyuk?" suara lembut tapi cempreng milik Jessica terdengar penuh dengan nada penasaran.

Eunhyuk tersenyum (sok) polos sebelum menoleh ke arah Jessica untuk menjawab pertanyaannya; "Karena tadi Donghae bilang dia suka orang yang pandai memasak."

Jessica tersedak.

Wajah Pak Guru terlihat jauh lebih tua dari sebelumnya.

Dan, walaupun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, Donghae tersenyum. Bukan karena indahnya pemandangan musim semi di luar sana. Bukan juga karena ia tanpa sengaja melihat kakak kelasnya terpeleset di luar sana.

Bukan. Donghae tersenyum bukan karena apapun yang ada di luar kelas.

Senyum Donghae melebar ketika ia melirik sekilas dan mendapati si pemilik mata bening itu tengah memandangnya dengan wajah memerah.

.

* * *

**FIN**

—**End of the story—**

* * *

.

.

**a/n : **Fic syukuran karena _Try Out_ pertama sudah selesai~ (tapi baru dipublish sekarang=_=_)_

Oke. Ini memang hanya semacam drabble pendek dengan fluff gagal.

Sejujurnya, ide awal cerita ini sudah muncul sejak sebelum _try out_, tapi berhubung saya pengen fokus belajar dulu, saya gak nyentuh laptop sama sekali. Tapi ternyata, plot _bunny_ itu masih meloncat-loncat di kepala saya setiap saya belajar. Dan rasanya itu… ergh…

Jadi, di malam sebelum _try out _hari kedua, saya memutuskan buat mengurangi waktu belajar dan ngetik ide yang sudah melayang-layang sejak lama. Jadi baru separuh dan saya hapus lagi, ketik lagi, hapus lagi, dan ujung-ujungnya saya menyerah dan ngebiarin fic ini terbengkalai tanpa diselesaikan.

Setelah _try out _selesai dan saya bebas dari Hukum Kirchoff, Ohm, dan Mendell, baru saya lanjutkan. Dan hasilnya, fic ini sukses dirombak 98%. Tapi saya tahu hasilnya juga masih begitu-gitu aja-_-

.

Q1 : Adakah readers yang kelas IX disini?

Q2 : Apakah ceritanya kurang greget? Kurang fluffy? Gaje?

Q3 : Menurut readers, siapa "Pak Guru" di fic ini…? Hehehe~ XD

_**Last, your comments, good critism, and concrit will be very very very appreciated. So, review, please?**_

**P/S : bagi **_**reviewer **_**fic 'YAOI?', maaf saya belum bisa balas semuanya. Tapi review kalian saya baca semua, kok. Nanti setelah saya bisa ol di PC, pasti saya balas ^^ **_**Love y'all full~ **_


End file.
